lunaticsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sarrog
Zitate "Alles liegt in der Harmonie der einzelnen Teile, ihrer Symetrie, und ihrer perfekten Balance. Kurz gesagt sind es jene Aspekte, die Ordnung und Einheit geben sowie uns Dinge klar sehen lassen, um ein deutliches Bild zu erschaffen." "Gelassenheit ist die Balance zwischen Gut und Böse, Leben und Tod, Schrecken und Freude. Leben ist, als wäre es vom Tod bestimmt. Gäbe es keinen Tod, gäbe es kein Leben, welches man ehren könnte. Ein Kreislauf, wo das Eine ohne das Andere nicht das wäre, was es nun ist, um es zu schätzen und zu huldigen. Und die Gelassenheit ist jener Aspekt, welcher uns stets beide Seiten der Balance sehen lässt." ''- Sarrog Himmelsfackel'' Erscheinungsbild Als sehr juner Taure merkt man, dass sein Fell durchaus perfekt in einem leicht matten Glanz schimmert, wenn das Licht darauf scheint. Seine Hörner haben nur einige Schrammen und ein Ring ziert immer eines der Beiden. Seine Kleidung symbolisiert die Elemente und Traditionen sowie Riten seines Stammes und seiner Familie. Meist trägt er auch einen Beutel Kräuter um seinen Gürtel. Ohne seinen Streitkolben geht er nicht mehr ausser Haus, seit er auch die Felder durchstreift und alleine Erkundungen macht. Ab und an nutzt er auch einen Stab aus dem Holz der Pinienbäume aus Donnerfels, welche ebenso mit elementarischen und manaistischen Symbolen geprägt sind. Verhalten / Charakterzüge Sarrog ist wohl ein sehr umgänglicher und ruhiger Gefährte. Kennt man ihn, ist klar, dass er niemals einen anderen angreifen würde, ausser man greift ihn an. Er sucht den Frieden unter allen Völkern, sofern es geht. Seine Passion ist die Natur. Er bevorzugt den Sternenhimmel gegenüber seinem Zelt und lebt von dem, was ihm die Natur gebt. Manche mögen es etwas skeptisch sehen, aber ihm gefällt das nomadische Leben in gewisser Art und Weise, hat sich aber auf das Dasein als Halbnomade fixiert, da er in seiner Kinderkrippe ein fixes Zelt hat. Wenn ein Taure wissbegierig sein kann, dann ist es Sarrog. Er untersucht alles, was ihm neu ist und er noch nicht gesehen hat. Ob er sich das wohl alles merken kann? Fähigkeiten *Nahkampf mit Streitkolben & Stab *Kräuterkunde Anerkennungen/besondere Leistungen *Riten der Erdenmutter absolviert *Prüfung des Erdelements absolviert Volkseinstellung Wohlwollend: *Datei:Orcm.gifDatei:Orcw.gif Orcs *Datei:Taurem.gifDatei:Taurew.gif Shu'halo Neutral: *Datei:Nachtelfm.gifDatei:Nachtelfw.gif Kaldorei Skeptisch: *Datei:Trollm.gifDatei:Trollw.gif Trolle *Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Menschw.gif Menschen *Datei:Zwergm.gifDatei:Zwergw.gif Bronzebärte *Datei:Gnomm.gifDatei:Gnomw.gif Gnome *Datei:Untotm.gifDatei:Untotw.gif Verlassene Feindselig: *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Hochelfw.gif Quel'Dorei Unbekannt: *Datei:Draeneim.gifDatei:Draeneiw.gif Draenei Soziales Umfeld *Datei:trollm.gif Datei:jaeger.gif Tenzin mit Brummer (Eberbegleiter) *Datei:Orcm.gifDatei:Krieger.gif Thaarnar Feueraxt musikalische Musik passend zum Charakter Audiomachine - Tree of Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFZ588ydX1U - Stimmung, als Sarrog nach den Riten der Erdenmutter seine Heimat verlassen hatte, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Irdenen Ring zu machen Lebensgeschichte Schon seit der Geburt verspürte Sarrog ein tiefes Verbundensein mit der Natur und den Elementen, welche jene umgeben. Er verbrachte lieber Zeit draußen und nachts unter dem Sternenhimmel, als sich mit seinen Freunden zu beschäftigen, so wurde er schnell zu einem Einzelgänger in seiner Altersgruppe. Immer mehr wandte er sich jenen ab, um seinen wahren Freunden nahe zu sein. Durch die Lehren der Eltern beschäftigte er sich intensiv mit den Elementen und würdigte jene so, wie es die großen Schamanen unter dem Volk taten. Respekt und Ehrfurcht legte er an den Tag im Umgang mit jenen Vieren. Als die Zeit gekommen war, sich für die Riten der Erdenmutter, die jeder Taure in seiner Jugend bestehen musste, zu stellen, sah er jenen mit Zuversicht entgegen. Im Ritus der Stärke musste er gegen einen Gleichaltrigen antreten, indem sie spezielle körperliche Aufgaben erfüllen mussten. Darunter beispielsweise das Schleppen von Baumstämmen, Steinen auf eine gewisse Strecke in einem gewissen Zeitraum an Sanduhren. Im Ritus des Mutes musste er Mulgore verlassen und gegen ein Hyäne im nördlichen Brachland antreten sowie deren Fell häuten und als Beweis nach Donnerfels bringen. Im Ritus der Ehre erlangte er die Ehre des Stammes, indem er abgelegenen Zeltsiedlungen half eine Brunnenanlage zu bauen und den noch Jüngern die lehren des Glaubens und der Bräuche des Volkes vermittelte. Im Ritus des Windes musste Sarrog in ein ihm noch unbekanntes Gebiet. Seines war der Osten der Tausend Nadeln, wo er salzige Erde und Sand bringen musste, welcher für spezielle alchemistische Gebräue und Salben genutzt wird. Im Ritus der Vision bestätigte er vor dem Stammesoberhaupt und seiner Familie den Willen, der Führung der Geister zu folgen und wurde von jenen ebenso aufgenommen. Im Ritus der Weisheit musste er zeigen, wie er die Ahnen seiner Familie ehre und zeigte eine Ansammlung von Pinienhölzern, welche er seit Kindheit an mit Geschichten und Erzählungen der Familie bearbeitete und einritzte. Sein tägliches Ritual war es, die Geschichten der Ahnung zu betrachten und jeden Tag einen Aspekt niederzuschreiben, den er am heutigen Tag erfüllte hat, um den Ahnen zu danken, dass er geboren wurde. Als er, nach abgeschlossener Prüfungen der Riten der Erdenmutter mit dem nötigen Federkopfschmuck vor dem Stammesoberhaupt mit der Familie erschien, war ihm klar, dass er nun endlich den Weg des Schamanen einschlagen konnte, um seine Passion zu erfüllen und sein Lebensziel zu verfolgen - Frieden auf Azeroth und Balance unter den Elementen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, um den Irdenen Ring aufzusuchen, um jenem als Rekrut beitreten zu dürfen, um zu lernen. Jene nahmen ihn aufgrund seiner Vorkenntnisse im theoretischen Schamanismus auf, indem er sich selbst und sein Dasein der Balance und dem Gleichgewicht der Elemente versprach. thumb|center|400px Als er im Camp Taurajo Rast machte, kommt ihm ein etwas abgemagerter Troll mit seinem Eber daher. Er hatte sichtlich Hunger. Sarrog willigte ein, ihm zu helfen und sie suchten sich eine Gazelle. Diese wollte man mit einem Pfeil erlegen, doch der Troll schoss heftig daneben. Aufgewirbelt rannten die Gazellen davon und die Kodos in der Nähe wurden eben so aufmerksam. Sie mussten rennen, um nicht zertrampelt zu werden. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Sarrog bekannt, dass der Troll Tenzin und sein Eber Brummer genannt wurden. Etwas nördlich im Brachland erblickten sie einen Raptor auf Alleingang. Schnell war klar, dass dies das neue Ziel werden solle. Der Troll traf diesmal ziemlich gut, doch nicht tödlich und so kam es, dass der Raptor angriff und den Eber mit den scharfen Krallen verletzte, ehe er einen Pfeil durch den Kopf geschossen bekam. Als der Raptor zu Boden ging und tod war, holte Sarrog einige Kräuter und Blätter aus einem seiner vielen Beutel. Er zermahlte jene und spuckte darauf, wodurch er die Komponenten zu einer Paste machen konnte. Jene schmierte er dem Eber um den Ranzen und verband sie mit dem Hemd des Trolles, welcher sich indes um die Zerstückelung des Raptors machte. In der Nähe fanden die beiden dann ein Zelt, wo sie den Raptor verspeisen wollten. dort angekommen fanden sie den Leichnam einer Orc-Dame, welche Sarrog die letzte Ruhe widmete. Am nächsten Tag traf ein Orc namens Thaarnar ein, während Tenzin auf der Suche nach Nahrung war. Der Orc war verletzt; Die Borstennacken hatten ihn überrant. Sarrog forderte ihn auf, seine Wunde mit etwas Wasser zu reinigen und zugleich einen Schluck zur Stärkung zu nehmen, während er die gleiche Paste wie für Brummer, Tenzins Eber, anfertigte. Er rieb sie auf die Wunde des Orcs und schützte ihn somit vor neuen Desinfektionen. Nach einiger Zeit verspürte er den Ruf der Erdenmutter und er folgte ihr gen Norden an das Gebirge, welches das Brachland mit dem Wald der Nachtelfen abgrenzte. Als er dort ankam, sah er auch, wieso die Erdenmutter ihn dorthin gerufen hatte, denn sie wurde hinterlistig ausgebeutet und benutzt. Die Venture Co. hatte sich im Norden am Schlickmoor angesiedelt und beudete das dortige Gebiet aus um das Moor und dessen Umland von seinen Ölvorkommen zu befreien. Ein törichtes Verlangen. Also beschloss er, sich dieser Sache zu widmen und informierte Soldaten am Wegekreuz und schickte Informationen an die Schamanen in Orgrimmar. Anfangs glaubte man jedoch nicht wirklich an seine Willensstärke und er war auf sich allein gestellt. Er stand also einige Tage nach seinem Ruf nach Unterstützung an einem Grab seines Volkes nahe des Schlickmoors und sichtete die Umgebung. Gefolgt waren ihm 4 Soldaten der Armee, die sich ihm anschließen wollten und, aus heiterem Himmel kam Tenzin mit seinem Eber angeschritten. Es war, als ob er es gerochen hätte. Er schloss sich an und half Sarrog dabei, den ersten Teil der Pipeline zu vernichten. Doch die Gruppe war zu klein und die Venture Co. zu groß. Daher mussten sie sich, nachdem die erste Bohrpipeline in Brand gesetzt wurde und somit vernichtet war, zurückziehen. Eine Woche verging und das Feuer brannte ununterbrochen. Späher, berichteten ebenso, dass die Venture sich auf das Moor zurückzog und die Kräfte dort bündelte, da sie nun in Alarmstimmung waren. Doch weiterhin gab es keine Unterstützung aus Orgrimmar. Sarrog musste aber etwas tun und so begab er sich erneut nach Norden ans Schlickmoor und bereitete einen weiteren Angriff gegen die ketzerischen Ausbeuter vor. Doch etwas war an diesem Tag anders. Es schlossen sich ihm weitere Krieger der Erdenmutter an. Der Taure Oshgrun und zwei Orcs namens Thogrim und Garaya wollten an der Seite von Sarrog und Tenzin kämpfen. Gemeinsam konnten sie ein Steuerlager der Venture vernichten, doch waren sie sehr angeschlagen und kurz davor sich erneut zurück zu ziehen. Doch just in diesem Moment ertönten die Kriegshörner der Horde hoch von einem Hügel im Osten und eine Staubwolke, wohl aus Truppen und Soldaten, eilte herab, direkt auf das Moor zu. Sarrogs Anliegen wurde erhöhrt und für sich war er einen Schritt weiter zur Akzeptanz in den elitären Bund der Schamanen. Thogrim und Garaya waren jedoch zu verletzt und zogen sich ans Wegekreuz zurück, währen aber noch andere neue Fremde dazustießen und sich der Sache anschlossen. Es war also Zeit, die Venture Co. endgültig zu vertreiben. Und so kam es auch nach unzähligen Kämpfen, um das Wohld er Erdenmutter. Schnittwunden und Verletzungen werden Sarrog wohl noch eine lange Zeit als Erinnerung gelten, doch es hatte alles seinen Sinn. Seine Geduld und sein Durchhaltevermögen wurden geprüft und wohl hatte er die Prüfung bestanden und das Element der Erde nahm sich seiner an. Der erste Schritt von vieren war somit erledigt und das Schlickmoor letztendlich von der Venture Co. befreit, aber dennoch bis in die letzte Spalte mit Öl verseucht. center|thumb|400px Kategorie:Tauren